


Strays

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Supernatural, Supernatural AU, The Hardy Boys
Genre: Animal Rescue, Fluff, Other, The Hardys & cute fluffy animals, cuteness, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: The Hardy Boys know their life as hunters doesn't really allow them to have pets. But sometimes, they just can't help picking up a stray.





	Strays

It had all started with a little flop-eared pup they found in an alley after beheading a vampire. Well, technically, the dog had come first. Joe had seen the man kicking & yelling at it, which just… no. He was jogging across the street to tell the guy to fuck off when he saw the bastard bare his teeth at the dog - his extra row of very sharp, pointy, vampire teeth.

Well, fuck that.

Frank heard Joe’s curse & when he saw Joe standing in the middle of the street making weird vampire fangs with his teeth, he just sighed & shook his head. It hadn’t taken long to kill the vamp - he’d assumed they were just punk kids getting in his way. And then Joe sat down on the filthy alley & patted his knees, crooning softly until the puppy poked it’s head out. One ear flopped over comically, but his tail started wagging as Joe called out to him, telling him what a good boy he was & how cute he was & he didn’t have to worry because Mr. Big, Mean, Bad Vampire wasn’t going to hurt him anymore.

The boys knew that, even as much as they wished to keep the dog, that a life on the road wasn’t any kind of life for a pet. And they didn’t want to risk leaving one behind untended for if something went bad with a hunt. So while Joe fed it scraps from a ham sandwich in the back of the van & let it lap water out of an old styrofoam cup he’d cut in half, Frank looked up a shelter to take it to.

They found a no-kill shelter in the next town - because no way was Frank dropping the pup off in some city-run pound just to have it be put down in a week if no one adopted him. It hurt a little to say goodbye to the little guy, but they felt better about it when they watched the staff release him into a puppy room to play with other dogs.

Two weeks later, they received a text with a photo of “Lucky” with his new family.

The next time, it was Frank. They’d purged a poltergeist from an abandoned apartment complex & were standing in the lobby, breathing heavily when he heard a tiny mew come from the corner. Walking over, he discovered a single gray kitten, eyes matted shut, inside a burlap sack. Someone had obviously tried to dispose of the little thing.

Frank picked it up & curled it inside his hoodie, zipping up the coat to keep him warm before flipping Joe off as the blonde gave him a knowing look. Back at the van, it was Joe’s turn to look up a place to safely leave the kitten while Frank gently wiped its eyes clear & used a straw to feed it a little bit of the milk they had left over in the cooler from their breakfast.

The nearest no-kill shelter was a few days drive, so off they went. The kitten was happy to lay in their laps or snuggled up in the inside pocket of a hoodie. His gray-blue eyes were round & clear & he loved to play with Frank’s fingers. It was only two days after dropping him off that Frank received word that “Tobias” was happily adopted.

After that, the boys just got in the habit of keeping a bag of dog food & cat food in the back of the fan, with a few tins of the canned stuff for if they found younger animals that couldn’t crunch the dry food. They’d always wanted a pet. Now they had several. And if there suddenly appeared a folder of pictures on their laptop full of happy pets on adoption day, well no one else but them had to know.

END


End file.
